Truth or dare: With Zelda Characters!
by flower12232
Summary: Watch what happens when a girl with no life writes a truth or dare fic! *Rubs hands together evilly* Look inside to see how you can have your questions and dares on the story!
1. Intro

Lexie: Hey guuuuyyyyss :D ***stares creepily at readers*** I decided to make a truth or dare fic because 1: I'm bored. 2: I have nothing better to do. And 3: I-

Ganondorf: Yeah you have nothing better to do because you have no life!

Lexie: Well… I… HMMPH! Shut up! ***Picks up flame thrower***

Ganon: Um… why do you have a flame thrower? Those don't even exist in Hyrule!  
Lexie: Because I have the power… ***leans closely into his ear*** That power is called: _being OP._

Ganon: ***Runs away, crying***

Lexie: Awwh, I feel so loved ^.^ All you guys love me right? _Especially you_, Link. ***nods toward Link, whose tied up on a chair***

Everyone: ***Backs away slowly*** Uhhh sure Lex… we love you…

Lexie: Good! ***Gets random mic*** Anyways, welcome viewers to a nice little game called Truth or Dare, _WITH_ Zelda characters :D Send in truths or dares to these following characters:

_Boys:_

**Link** (I like TP Link, but any is OK… I guess)

**Ganondorf **(any)

**Tingle**

**Dark Link**

**Zant**

**Beedle **

**The Postman**

**Talon **(OoT)

_Girls:_

**Midna**

**Tetra**

**Zelda **(Again, any Zelda, but my fav is SS Zelli)

**Great Fairy**

**Fi**

**Impa ** (girl?)

**Navi**

**Malon**

Link: I'm not surprised.

Ganondorf: ***facepalm***

Tingle: Tingle Tingle! Kooloo limpa!

Dark Link: What?!

Zant: TIME TO DANCE ***dances like a ballerina***

The Postman: Why me?

Talon: WHAT IN TARNATION?

Midna: Oh man…

Tetra: I hope I get to kiss Link :D

Zelda: NO! HE'S MINE ***starts in catfight with Tetra***

Great Fairy: ***that creepy laugh***

Fi: Master, the batteries in your Wii Remote is nearly depleted.

Impa: Hey! I am a girl! ***says in manly voice***

Navi: Hey! Listen! Hello! Watch out!

Malon: Teehee ***shyly looks away***

_**RATED T OR LOWER QUESTIONS/DARES ONLY! KISSING IS OK BUT NO SEXUAL THEMES OR ACTIONS!**_

Everyone: **Whew!**

Steps to get your truths and dares on this story:

1: Click on "review story" (or inbox me)

2: Give a truth or dare on the listed characters above

Example: (Truth) Have you ever kissed someone Link?

(Dare) I dare Zelda to wear a black dress and dye your hair black.

Link: I... I don't want to talk about it.

Zelda: Hey! I'm not going to dress all goth! I'm elegant and royal b*tch!

Lexie: Don't get your panties in a twist, they're just examples ***prays that these will be reused*** ^.^

If this gets a lot of requests (which it probably won't) then I'll do 5 for each chapter thingy. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Lexie: _**WOAH! SO MANY TRUTHS AND DARES! I LURV YOU GUYS!**_

Zelda: ***whispers*** I was hoping she wouldn't get any reviews…

Lexie: ***loads shotgun*** What?

Zelda: N-nothing.

Everyone: O.O

Lexie: Alrighty then, let's just do this.

* * *

_(Dares) Make Link and Ganondorf do the tango in dresses._

_Make Zelda play CDI in one sitting. _

_From: RedSunMun_

Lexie: Kekeke. This will be great.

Link: WHAT? I WILL NOT DO THAT!  
Ganon: I kinda want to…

Everyone: …

Lexie: … OK! Ganondorf, Malon and Midna will spiffy you up. I'll take this one. ***grabs Link by the ear and yanks him to a dress shop***

Lexie: Ooooh! I like this one! Try it on. ^.^

Link: ***Comes out of the dressing room with a dress and high heels***

Ganondorf: How do I look? ***has a bright pink dress on***

Lexie: … Um… be right back ***goes to puke***

Ganon: May I take this dance?  
Link: …Sure.

***Both starts dancing, hips shaking and holding hands and crap***

Link: How was that?  
Everyone: Scarred for life…

Zelda: I have to do WHAT now?

Lexie: Yup, you read it. ***sets up game console***

Zelda: I don't even know what to do, we don't have games in Hyrule.

Lexie: Which is why you have a sad life. Now PLAY!  
**I'm so hungry, I could eat an Octorok**

**Let's go bomb some Dodongos**

**No not in the pit, IT BUUURRRNNNSS**

***Other lines I can't think of***

Zelda: O.O

Lexie: Here's a doggy bag so you don't throw up on my nice floor. NEXT!

_(Dares) Ok...hmmm... Um Link...I dare you to kiss the Great Fairy, yes I know you would just run in take the magic then sprint as far away as you could but thats why ok? _

_Tingle I dare you to not speak for five hours. _

_Gannondorf jump into a ditch filled with sharks. _

_Zelda you are free to beat up Link for making out with the Great Fairy. _

_Fi have a invisible clone only you can hear that constantly is reminding you stuff every five SECONDS! UUUURG!_

_Talon, fall asleep in the middle of a road._

_From: OrangeStreakedStar_

Great Fairy: ***laughs like a maniac*** Come here Linky Poo ;)

Link: … Oh man. ***Starts running away***

Lexie: Oh no you don't! ***grabs him and ties him up*** Ok Great Fairy! He's all yours!

Link: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ***Gets smooched by the Great Fairy***

Zelda: HOW DARE YOU? ***Starts beating up Link***

The Postman: He's still tied up. Should we help him?

Navi: HEY LISTEN! Nah, this is fun.

Lexie: OK Tingle! No speaking for five hours… wow, even _I_ wouldn't be able to do that.

Tingle: WWWHHHHAAAA? (He does that in Majora's Mask, right?)

Lexie: Shut it, you green pedophile. OK Ganondorf! Jump into that ditch full of sharks! ^.^ ***Falco kicks Ganon into the shark infested water***

**Ganondorf: **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lexie: ***Sigh*** OK Fi… Get your clone.

Fi: Master, I am not equipped to perform this action-

Lexie: ***Points shotgun on Fi's head*** What?

Fi: N-nothing. ***Quickly makes clone***

Fi #2: Hello Master. The batteries in your Wii Remote are nearly depleted.

Fi: What Wii Rem-

Fi #2: Master, Find some hearts quickly.

Fi: Wait, wha-

Fi #2: Master, use your dowsing abilities to find treasure and hearts.

Fi: … I am so very sorry about this, Link.

Link: Now you know how I feel!

Lexie: ***Reads dare*** Ummm, Talon's already asleep. ***Points at Impa and Tetra* **You two! Carry him out to the streets!  
Impa: But… he's too heavy.

Lexie: Yeah? Well you have magic. Teleport him outside or something.

Tetra: But we don't have mag-

Lexie: ***Glares daggers***

Tetra: Right away M'am. ***They carry him outside***

_Malon, throw water balloons at Zelda. _

_Lexie, drop a crate of tar, feathers, and red glove on Ganondork._

_From: secret squirrel2_

Malon: You're going down!  
Zelda: What? ***Gets pelted with gigantic water balloons***

Lexie: I wanna join! ***Hits Zelda in the face***  
Zelda: OW! You got water in my eye!  
Lexie: As a swimmer, I say boohoo. ***Snaps*** ***Ganondorf appears out of nowhere***

Ganondorf: What? How am I alive?  
Lexie: Don't question me. Now, stand still. ***Drops tar in him***

Ganondorf: OHHHH MYYY GOOOODDD! IT HURTS!  
Lexie: ***Drops feathers and a puts a red glove on his head***

Dark Link: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ganondorf: ***Spits out some feathers*** I'll get you one day Lexie… One day…

Lexie: OK! That wraps up for today! We have two new people (which I have sadly forgotten at the time. So sorry)! Ghirahim and Saria! Sorry I totally forgot about you ^.^

Ghirahim and Saria: -_-'

Lexie: More to come guys! Stay tuned!

* * *

Thanks guys so much for actually favoring my story and stuff! I love you guys ***hugs*** I'm super sorry this came late. I started the first chappy right before school started, and well, it's hard. Some of your guy's truths and dares weren't on here, and that's either because they didn't make sense or I'll put them up on the next one.

_damionfeller_: Honestly, that's the whole point. It's not supposed to make sense. Sorry if it's hard to read for you! :/ And thanks for the constructive criticism!

_Catspats31: _Hello, and thanks for sharing this. If it is against the rules of the FanFiction site, then everyone, please send me messages via PM only. I would like it if this story does not get removed :l

Ok guys, all questions answered! I feel much better now. :D Thank you again guys for even LOOKING at this story. It means a lot to me. 3 Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2

Lexie: Hey guys! Some dares AND truths :D Yay! I'mma have fun!

Everyone: UGHHHHHHH

Lexie: Welcome Ghirahim!

Ghirahim: It is my pleasure… I'll do any truths or dares… especially with Link…

Link: O.O

Lexie: Yay Ghiralink! ^.^  
Readers: -_-'

Lexie: Uhh… I mean… no! Yaoi is bad… I guess. Welcome too Saria!  
Saria: I'm so glad to be on here!

Lexie: Uh huh… yeah. Hey! On another subject. Did you guys know that a Youtuber named Kootra got swatted? It happened to whiteboy7thst a couple of weeks too, as well as some other streamers. It's so sad, those people are sick (in a bad way)! Ok, enough about YouTube, this is Zelda truth or dare time! :D

_(Truths) Spirit Tracks Zelda- What was it like being able to possess a phantom?_

_Tetra- What did the other members of your crew end up doing once you created New Hyrule?_

_Tingle- Do you do anything besides draw maps and look for fairies?_

_Navi- Where did you go after you left Link?_

_(Dares) Everyone except Talon- While Talon is sleeping, put him in a room with a hundred alarm clocks and have them all go off at the same time._

_Tetra- Change into your Zelda form for three chapters._

_Skyward Sword Link- Drink twenty bottles of pumpkin soup._

_Malon- Kiss Ocarina of Time Link in front of Ocarina of Time Zelda._

_By: agarfinkel_

Lexie: We got a lot of good ones here!

Zelda: Well, it's painful actually. Controlling a phantom with your soul takes a lot of energy, and I get tired and sore all the time, and-

Lexie: TIMES UP!

Zelda: But I didn't even finish.

Lexie: Well, I've never played Phantom Hourglass, so I don't know how you feel.

Zelda: …What?

Lexie: Nothing.

Tetra: Once I created New Hyrule, they just kind of left and left me alone… ***sad face*** But at least I had Link. ^.^

Link: Uhhh, yeah. ***Blushes***

Tingle: Well, not really. My job is to always make maps to random people I don't even know and search fairies.

Lexie: Aren't you like, 30?

Tingle: Yep!

Everyone: …

Navi: I left because… well, I was looking for Muffin Land!  
Lexie: This isn't xanauzumaki's Abridged Series, you dummy. Real reason?

Navi: Oh… right. I left because… OK don't hate me Link, but I left because I was looking for another child to guard. I didn't like you Link.

Link: Why?

Navi: Because you shout at me too much…

Link: BECAUSE YOU ARE… ***Sigh*** Because you're annoying.

Lexie: OK! Enough of that silliness. Now onto the dares from this user!

Malon: Ummm… My Dad is still sleeping on the road…

Lexie: From the last chapter? Ugh… Be right back. ***Drags Talon in with super strength***

Impa and Tetra: :O

Lexie: OK! Since you guys don't have alarm clocks in Hyrule, we'll use Cuccos instead! ^.^

Link: Oh no…

Everyone: ***Gets fifty Cucco's in the room***

Lexie: Ok Link, now swat one with your sword.

Link: Why?  
Lexie: Because they hate you. And when they hate something, they are loud. Now do it.

Link: ***Touches a feather on a Cucco***

Cuccos: Cock-a-doodle-doo! ***Starts chasing Link***

Talon: WHAT IN TARNATION!?

Everyone: LOL

Link: Why does everyone hate me…?

Tetra: You want me to do WHAT now?  
Lexie: That's what it says.

Tetra Ugh. ***Transforms*** I hate the color pink…

Link: ***Drools*** Wait… TWENTY BOTTLES OF PUMPKIN SOUP?

Lexie: Yup.

Link: Ok… ***Starts drinking***

Lexie: Holy crap. He really likes that pumpkin soup.

Link: ***After five*** Ugh, how much more?  
Saria: Fifteen, hehe.

Link: ***Drinks another five*** Ugh…

Lexie: You still have ten left!

Link: ***Drinks the rest of it***

Lexie: ***Hands Link a doggy bag*** Here. Go in another room and throw up please.

Link: Too late. ***Throws up on Malon's shoes***

Everyone: Eww!

Lexie: Ghirahim, clean this up.

Ghirahim: Why?

Lexie: I don't know. You seem the best at cleaning. So chop to it!

Malon: I don't want to kiss him after what just happened…

Lexie: Too bad ***Shoves Malon to Link's face, making them kiss***

Malon: Be right back… ***Goes to another room***

Lexie: Ok! No more throw up jokes. -_-' The readers will get mad.

_(Dares) Tetra I dare you to kiss Link._

_Ganondork, get slapped by a fish._

_Zant, get kicked in between the legs by Impa._

_By: mysteryteen_

Tetra (as Zelda): Finally! ***Smooches Link**** passionately***

Lexie: OK! That's enough "Zelda". ***Breaks the two apart***

Link: Awww.

Lexie: Hehe, I've always loved the name Ganondork. I'm calling you that from now on. ^.^

Ganondorf: Curse you mysteryteen…

Lexie: ***Slaps Ganon with a Zora*** Don't talk to my readers like that! You'll scare them away!  
Ganon: How did you even do that?

Lexie: It's a fish, right? No questions. Next dare! Impa, you do the honors.

Impa: Gladly. ***Falco kicks Zant's crotch***

All guys: OOOHHHH

Zant:… It actually didn't hurt that much…

Everyone: O.O

Lexie: …OK NEXT! Quickly!

_(Truth) Link, would you rather have Fi or Navi as a companion?_

_(Dare) Have Dark Link be in the same room with Tingle until the end of the chapter._

_By: MrEnderTech_

Link: Easy question! Navi.

Navi: FINALLY someone at least cares about me!  
Fi: But… why Master?  
Link: Because you keep on saying my Wii Remote is low… I don't even know what a Wii Remote is!

Dark Link: Oh man… ***facepalm***

Lexie: ***locks both Tingle and Dark Link into the closet*** ^.^ Hopefully I won't forget to let them out at the end of the chapter…

_(Dare) Link and Ganondork, have a conversation with Lexie._

_By: KhajiitJester_

Link: A conversation about what?  
Lexie: ***Reads dare again*** I don't know… but let's just do it.

Ganon, Link, and Lexie: …

Ganon: Soo… the weather is quite nice today.

Lexie: Yeah.

All 3: ***More awkward silence***

Link: Um… I like your… hair?

Lexie: Um, thanks? Ok, conversation over. NEXT!

_(Dares) Midna, I dare you to go on a date with Tingle!_

_Ganondorf, I dare you to stay in a room alone with Navi for a day!_

_Impa, I dare you to take the Great Fairy shopping for some decent clothes!_

_Malon, I dare you to kiss Link!_

_By: Daisy Bokoblin_

Lexie: Well, the chapter's near the end, soo. ***Lets Dark Link and Tingle out***

Dark Link: THANK THE LORD! I can't handle that green… thing!

Lexie: OK Ganondorf and Navi! Your turn ^.^

Ganon: Wait, what- ***Gets shoved in closet with Navi*** DAMN YOU LEXIE!

Lexie: OK Midna! ***Sets up dinner table with candles and stuff***

Tingle: ***All nicely dressed*** Hey girl. ***Winks***

Midna: Oh man…

Tingle: So… have you ever caught a fairy before? How about buying one of my maps? They only cost 3,000 rupees!  
Midna: What!? THAT'S SO OVERPRICED!  
Lexie: Now you know how I feel in Wind Waker with the whole deciphering the maps quest.

Impa: Ok Great Fairy! Time to get you some real clothes.

GF (Great Fairy): But I like this outfit!  
Lexie: What outfit?  
GF: …

Impa: Let's go.

Lexie: Hmm, wonder what she's getting.

GF: ***Walks through door with a fancy dress*** Wow! This feels so weird!  
All guys: ***Drools***

Lexie: This makes me want to barf.

Malon: I'm kissing Link? ***Blushes deep crimson***

Link: ***Sprays that weird stuff in your mouth** **where you get good breath***

Malon: Well… Ok. ***Pecks Link lightly***

Lexie: Really? That's it?  
Malon: ***Nods, still blushing***

Lexie: OK then… poor Link is disappointed though.

Whew! This was a long one! Well, to type that is. I did this in one sitting so I feel all burned out and stuff. ;_; Well, I guess I'm off to play some Mario Kart 8 and Clash of Clans (Strange combination, I know. I'm really addicted to those games right now though), as well as doing homework! Tata for now!


	4. Chapter 3

Lexie: WOW! OK. I had a bad day at school today ;_; BUT thank you sooooo much for favoring and following my story! I honestly thought no one will give a crap about this story. So thank you, my lovely readers for doing this. Little things like this really brightens up my day! ^.^

Thanks to:

Roxygirl

RedSunMun

OrangeStreakedStar

Agarfinkel

Secret squirrel2

Raichu6543

Stranger2Love

mystery teen

Triforce-Serpent

Uncle

big man

MrEnderTech

KhajiitJester

Daisy Bokoblin

Damionfeller

Whew! Finally got everyone. If you aren't on the list, then you probably commented just a little too late. It's ok though, I still love you to bits. OK! Now with the story!  
_

_(Dares) I dare Dark Link to capture me and Link to save me and then confess he loves me! You know you do Link. *winks* _

_I dare Midna to annoy Ganonpig every five seconds and he can't do a thing about it. _

_(Truths) Dark Link, do you want to date Zelda or my insane, Gravity Falls, obsessed friend Emily?_

_Zelda, do you like Link's Rose fanfiction: Fourth Bearer of the Triforce?_

_Ganon, would you rather hold me prisoner if I was Zelda's replacement?_

_From: Roxygirl_

Link: Wait wait wait! We're doing stuff with the readers now?  
Lexie: ***Reads paper again*** Hmm. I guess we have a special guest then! ***RoxyGirl comes out***

Link: Umm… I love you…

RoxyGirl: ***Squees then takes Link away***

Link: HEEEELLLPPPP MEEEEEEE!

Lexie: … OK next…

Midna: Ganondorf! You're ugly!  
Ganonpig:

Midna: You're stupid!  
Ganondork: D:

Midna: Ganondorf, replace the batteries in your Wii Remote!  
Ganondorf: Lexie, I don't like your readers.

Lexie: NO! YOU MUST LIKE THEM! Now be quiet!  
Ganon: …

Dark Link: Well, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings… but I like Gravity Falls, so Emily it is.

Zelda: What? How do you even know what that is?  
Dark Link: I'm Dark Link you don't know my life.

Lexie: … Ooooooook then.

Zelda: Sooo, what is that story?  
Lexie: It's about a girl who goes into the 'Twilight Princess' world. Here read it.

Zelda: ***Reads the first chapter*** …OK, I'll be right back. ***Takes my computer and lies on the couch***

Lexie: So she likes it. I do too. It's a good story!

Ganondorf: Ummm… that's a very weird question. I guess I'd rather have Zelda though. ***Winks at Zelda** **whose still reading the story***

Zelda: Hmph!

Lexie: … Well, this just got awkward. Sorry RoxyGirl, didn't want this to get too weird.

_(Dares) Tetra, kiss Link then kick him between the legs._

_Malon throw pies at Ganondork._

_Lexie dress Ganondork in a princess outfit and make him sing "Barbie Girl"._

_From: secret squirrel2_

Tetra: With pleasure. ***Smooches Link then kicks him in that spot where no one wants to be kicked***

Link: ***Holds his stomach in pain*** Why… why would you… do this?  
Tetra: You deserve it.

Link: I thought you liked me!  
Tetra: ***Shrugs*** I'm a complicated girl.

Malon: Ok Ganondork, you ready?  
Ganon: Stop calling me that!  
Everyone: NO!

Malon: ***Chucks a pie at Ganondorf***

Ganon: Ow!  
Lexie: ***Chucks even harder at his face***

Ganon: OW! The whipped cream hit my eye!  
Lexie: Oh, come ON! This guy was trying to take over Hyrule? ***Points at Ganon who has tears in his eyes***

Zelda and Link: ***Nods slowly***

Lexie: ***Facepalm*** Well, I guess I should do the next dare.

Ganon: Yay! I get to dress up and sing!  
Lexie: ***Finds a bright neon TIGHT pink dress*** Try this on.

Ganon: How does this look?  
Lexie: O.O Ganondork! Put some underwear on!  
Everyone: Eeeewww.

Ganon: Ok, you ready Lexie?

Lexie: ***At piano*** ready.

Ganon: ***In the most horrible voice*** I'M A BARBIE GIIIRRRL! IN A BARRBIIEE WOOORRRLLLD!

Everyone: ***Covers their ears***

Lexie: That's enough! Please! Make it stop!  
Ganondorf:

_(Truths) Zelda and Link, what are your favorite Zelda games? _

_(Dares) Zant, go on a date with Impa! Because why not? _

_Ganondork, go dance to Gangnam Style in front of all your bad guy friends._

_From: OrangeStreakedStar_

Zelda: Well, I really like Wind Waker, because I LOVE the graphics.

Zelda hater: HOW DO YOU LIKE WIND WAKER? THOSE GRAPHICS ARE KIDDISH!

Lexie: HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE? ***Grabs handcuffs***

Zelda hater: What are you doing?  
Lexie: Arresting you for hating Zelda. ***Everyone cheers***

Link: I like Skyward Sword, because I really think that Nintendo was shipping us. If only they did a kiss…

Zelda: ***Smiles shyly***

Lexie: Ugh, if only. Nintendo likes to tease! TEASE I TELL YOU!

Impa: Wait, I really have to date… HIM?

Zant: Yes :3

Impa: Aww man… OK then, let's see… "The Notebook" ***Drags Zant away***  
Zant: NNNOOOOOOOO! NOT A CHICK FLIC!  
Lexie: Ouch. He is right. Chick flics suck. Are there really people who ship these two?

Zelda: Nope! Just checked!

Lexie: ***Puts hand on chest*** OK thank God! OK, last dare for today!

Ganon: Ok fine. ***Summons Stalfos, Dodongos, and Octoroks*** Do the Gangnam Style! ***Does that weird cowboy dance thing***

Monsters: ***Whistles***

Ganondorf: ***Music stops*** …Well, this just got extremely awkward.

Everyone: Uh huh…

Lexie: Ok! Done! I'm so happy ^.^ My eyes are bugging me. I hate contacts. -_-' Anyways, thank you again for reading! I love you all! 3 ;) 


	5. Update 1

Hello, my wonderful viewers! This chapter will not be a truth or dare chapter, it's just a little update:  
I will NOT abandon this story. It may take a while for me to update, but I will not delete nor abandon this.

School and after school activities have kept me busy through the weekdays. I sometimes visit family _almost_ every weekend, but not _every _weekend. So expect an update on the weekends.

On a more serious topic, it's been a little rough for me lately. Some stuff is left unsaid, but I can say this: my family is going through a very rough spot right now (and no, no one died).

It has just kept me from actually writing this, because we are so emotionally stressed right now, with homework and after school activities on top of all that.

Ok, I'll stop talking about it now, because it's making me sad just writing this. Even though bad things sometimes happen to us, a good will come out of it.

Thank you for the support guys. We will be back on our feet soon, and everything will be back to normal. It just has to happen at the beginning of the fic and school. -_-'  
Alright, I'm signing off now. Bye guys, and I really appreciate your understanding. Until next time, peace and blessings!


	6. Chapter 4

Lexie: Alrighty guys, I am back! ^.^ Hopefully it didn't take too long to update…

Readers: We were all waiting!  
Lexie: Please don't hurt me… ;_; This one will be very long, probably my biggest chappy yet.

_(Truths) __A Link Between Worlds Link: Who do you like more: Zelda or Hilda?_

_A Link Between Worlds Impa: Since we never got to see it, how did Yuga turn you into a painting?_

_Every Link and Zelda except the ones from Skyward Sword: When you first meet each other, have you ever gotten the feeling that you already met before?_

_Fi: What was it like being stuck in the Master Sword when it was used by the other Links, but never being able to speak to any of them?_

_(Dares) Dark Link: cut out Ghirahim's annoying tongue._

_Postman: Deliver this exploding package to Linebeck (the one from Phantom Hourglass), and then say that it was from Tetra._

_Ocarina of Time Zelda and Skyward Zelda: have a harp playing showdown to see who is the best harp player_

_Midna: Destroy the chandelier at the Lumpy Pumpkin when Groose is there, then put the blame on him._

_By: agarfinkel_

Lexie: These had me dying agarfickel, thanks for sharing.

Dark Link: My pleasure! ***Cuts off Ghirahim's tongue***

Ghirahim: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Meh tongue!

Lexie: DL! _AFTER _the truths!  
DL: I can't help it! I can't stand his lizard tongue.

Link: Touche. -_-'

Ghirahim: Meh tongue ith bleeding!  
Everyone: _**NO ONE CARES GHIRAHIM!**_

Ghirahim: Awww…

Link: Well, personally, I like Zelda more because she's my childhood friend. And she's also prettier.

Zelda: Awww. ***blushes***

Hilda: ***Smacks Link across the face*** You mean you cheated on me?

Link: We weren't even dating…

Hilda: … You will be mine, Link. One day… ***Backs out of the room slowly***

Everyone: …

Lexie: Oooooooook then…

Impa: Well… I was just sitting in my room one day… and Yuga barged in… and said…

Lexie: …

Impa: LET US DO THE TANGO!

Lexie: _What?!_

Impa: Then after that, he kidnapped me to use our powers to free Ganon from his seal.

Lexie: Oh…

Impa: Yeeeaahh…

(OoT) Zelda: I saw him in my dreams, but other than that, no.

Link: Nope.

Lexie: That's it?

Link and Zelda: Yup.

Lexie: -_-' This turned out not to be very funny…

Fi: Actually, it's pretty tough. In the past Zelda games you use controllers instead of wireless controllers, so the batteries never ran out. However, when Twilight Princess hit, I always wanted to say that the batteries were always low. In Ocarina of Time, the first Zelda game, Zelda II, and Majora's Mask, I really wanted to say to my master that his hearts were always low, but I couldn't. And also…

Lexie: ***Falls asleep***

Fi: Master Lexie!  
Lexie: Huh? Oh yeah, nice story, next!  
Fi: But… I wasn't finished-

Lexie: FI! EVERYONE HATES YOU! NO ONE CARES!

Fi: Master Lexie, your hearts are nearly depleted. I suggest you drink some red potion or find some hearts.

Lexie: -_-' Ugh, just… Next truth.

Postman: HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY Linebeck, here's a care package from Tetra! I totally didn't make this a trick by putting a bomb inside it and blaming it on someone else!  
Linebeck: Why thank you.

Lexie: ***Facepalm*** the idiocy hurts me.

***Bomb blows up***

Linebeck: -_-' TETRA!  
Tetra: Gotta run! ***Gets chased by Linebeck*** REVENGE WILL HAPPEN POSTMAN!

OoT Zelda: I WILL WIN!  
SS Zelda: No, I will! ***Plays Ballad of the Goddess***

OoT Zelda: ***Plays Minuet of Forest, Bolero of Fire, Serenade of Water, Nocturne of Shadow, Requiem of Spirit, and Prelude of light***

SS Zelda: O.O  
Everyone: ***Minds are blown***

Lexie: Ocarina of Time Zelda wins!  
SS Zelda: But… but…

Lexie: Nostalgia will always beat everything, sorry Skyward Sword Zelda.

SS Zelda:

Minda: Hehehe, this will be great. ***Uses her big orange hand hair… thing, and knocks down the new chandelier***

Pumm (owner of Lumpy Pumpkin): WHAT? I JUST GOT A NEW ONE! IT BETTER NOT BE LINK AGAIN!  
Midna: Nope, it wasn't. It was Groose!  
Pumm: GROOSE! You owe me work!  
Groose: ***Cringes*** How many days?  
Pumm: Your whole life. 24/7. :D

Groose: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lexie: Ouch, nobody can handle that much work.

Link: Lexie, you can't even handle five minutes!

Lexie: -_-' Shut up Link. ***Smacks link at the back of his head***  
Link: OUCH!

_(Dares) Zelda, put on a cat costume and dance in front of all the others!  
Ganondorf, confess that to everyone that you play with dolls, drink tea everyday at 5 PM, and that your favorite color is pink!_

_By: Stranger2Love_

Zelda: ugh, I don't want to, but I have no choice ***looks at Lexie***

Lexie: Good girl Zellie! ***Passes Zelda a random cat costume***

Zelda: How do I look?  
Guys: ***Whistles***

Lexie: Eh, I wear it better. Anyways, dance to the Caramelldansen.

Zelda: **Sweatdrop*** Eh, ok. ***Dances like they do in the Caramelldansen video***

Lexie: Ahh, that song is so Kawaii. ^.^

Ganondorf: ***Whispers to Stranger2Love*** How do you know I like that stuff?

Lexie: Hmm?  
Ganondorf: I mean… oh no, I wish I don't have to say this…

Lexie: …

Ganondorf: I like to play with dolls, drink tea everyday at 5 PM, and my favorite color is pink…

Lexie: You really do that stuff, don't you?  
Ganondorf: ***Face turns red*** Ehh no, I don't…

Lexie: Whatever you say.

Ganondork: Phew…

_(Dares) Ganondorf, turn into a golf ball._

_Lexie, hit Ganondork with a golf club while he's a golf ball yelling FORE!_

_Zelda, get hit with confetti._

_By: mystery teen_

Ganondorf: ***Reads paper again*** What?

Lexie: I have no idea what goes through with mystery teen's head, and I don't know whether to be impressed or extremely scared. But we have to do it, so turn into a golf ball.

Ganonpig: How?

Lexie: I dunno! Just use your dark magic or whatever.

***Ganondorf turns into a golfball***

Ganondorf: Hmm, I didn't even know I was capable of doing that.

Lexie: ***Puts him on the tee*** _FORE! *__**Hits him super far with her awesome golf skills**__*_

Ganondorf: WHY MEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee?

Lexie: ***Shields eyes, following the Ganonball*** This has got to be the weirdest dare yet.

Zelda: Wait, I have to get hit with confetti?

Lexie: Yes, I have my confetti shooter. I filled it with confetti and well, a little surprise. ^.^

Zelda: Oh boy, what is it?  
Lexie: EXPLOSIVES :D ***Shoots, confetti and bombs come out***

Zelda: Oh, son of a- ***BOOM***

Lexie: Hehe, the explosion cleverly censored a bad word.

_(Truths) Zelda (from Twilight Princess), describe the feelings you had for Link when you saw him as a human and not a wolf for the first time. I mean you two would look so cute together in Twilight Princess. It's my favorite Zelda._

_(Dares) Tingle, get kicked by everyone there._

_Girihim, what the **** is wrong with you in your Hyrule Warriors victory pose?! Tell us what goes through your mind, please._

_Zelda, Link, and Ganondork, are you excited for the new SSB4 and explain your experiences in the past games._

_By: OrangeStreakedStar_

Lexie: Oh, it's my favorite Zelda too.

Zelda: I thought he was pretty cute when I first saw him as a human.

Link: Score!

Lexie: Please no making out, Link x any other character fans will be mad.

Zelda and Link: ***Blushes***

Lexie: I wonder what OrangeStreakedStar means get kicked "there". Maybe in the worst spot possible?

Tingle: ***Sweatdrop*** No he/she didn't!

Lexie: ***Kicks him "there"***

Tingle: ***Cries***

***Everyone gets a turn to kick him***

Link: It's what you get, you… thing!  
Tingle: ***Sits there, not moving***

Lexie: I think he was in such overwhelming pain that we accidently killed him… oh well.

Ghirahim: My pose from Hyrule Warriors?

Lexie: NOOO! I STILL HAVEN'T PLAYED HYRULE WARRIORS YET! ;_; Umm.. umm… Think of something Ghirahim! Quick!

Ghirahim: I don't know! If you haven't played it, then I haven't played it either, because we are fictional characters!  
Lexie: ;_; Ok, I guess one spoiler won't hurt. I _WILL _get this game don't worry guys. ***Looks at his pose*** O.O For the love of Nayru…

Ghirahim: What? ***Sees picture*** Oh my…

Lexie: How… how…?

Ghirahim: I-I really don't know.

Lexie: I think I'm scarred for life.

Link: What?

Lexie: o.o Noooothiinng. I just want HW so bad. It looks so good!

Ganon: Oh, SSB4? Heck no, I'm not excited! I wasn't even announced.

Lexie: Maybe Ghirahim will-

Ganon: NO! HE WON'T! THAT SICK DIAMOND ADDICTED CREEP WILL NEVER TAKE MY PLACE!  
Lexie: …

Zelda: Yes! I can't wait!  
Link: Well, I already knew I would be in it, but my character model looks awesome!  
Lexie: I have no idea how you know what a character model is, but whatever.

Ganon: Some past experiences? Not really.

Zelda: I sucked in Brawl, that's all I have to say.

Link: Sonic always flipping beat me in Brawl! In Melee, I was pretty damn good.

Lexie: ***Scrolling through reviews for this story*** Oh my, we still have a lot to go through.

_(Truths) Link, who do you like the most out of? Zelda, Midna, and Malon? _

_(Dares) Navi, I dare you to get run over by a parade of Gorons. _

_Ganondork, I dare you to explore every water dungeon in Zelda history. _

_Zelda and Midna, I dare you two to have a battle to the death, and the winner to be thrown into the loser's fanboy pit._

_By: pikatwins234_

Link: Definitely Midna.

Zelda: Grrr…

Malon: Aww ***sadface***

Link: She's awesome, and when she transformed…

Midna: Thank you Link, I will never love you back.

Link: I know…

Navi: Wait, get ran over by Gorons? But those are the heaviest creatures in mankind!  
Lexie: Exactly! ***Releases 100 rolling Gorons***

Navi: AAAHHHH! ***Gets ran over***

Lexie: ***Evil laughter***

Everyone: O.O ***Runs away from Lexie***

Ganon: Wait, the water temples, that shouldn't be too hard.

Link and Lexie: ***Looks at each other and starts busting out laughing***

Lexie: ***Wipes tears*** Yeah… haha… Good luck! Bwahahaha!

Ganon: ._. I'll be back…

***One month later***

Ganon: Oh… my… Din…

Lexie: You got wrecked! HAHAHA!  
Ganon: Shut up!

Link: How was it?  
Ganondip: Well, I finished the one in Twilight Princess, but it took FOREVER. In Majora's Mask, I didn't have a flipping Zora mask, so I had to swim it, and Ocarina of Time…

Link: Yes?  
Ganon: I couldn't find that FREAKING. THIRD. KEY!

Lexie: But you have to finish it.

Ganon: What?

Lexie: ***Holds in laughter*** you have to finish the temple to complete the dare.

Ganondork: … OHH! COME OOONN!

Lexie: We'll come back to you later, finish it.

Ganon: ***Starts to cry walking back to the Water Temple***

Midna: A fight with Zelda?  
Zelda: Yep! Bring it!  
Midna: Oh, you are so on!  
***Starts having catfight***

Lexie: GUYS! Use your magic!  
Zelda and Midna: Oooooohhhh.

Lexie: Hold on. ***Gets popcorn and eats it*** Wait, I hate popcorn!

Zelda: It's no use! Taaaake this!  
Midna: ***Gets thrown to a wall*** KAAAAMEEEE HAAAMEEE HAAAAAA. ***Turns Super Saiyan and punches Zelda***

Lexie: If you didn't get those quotes, then sorry if you are confused, hehe.

Zelda and Midna: Who won?

Lexie: None of you! ***Pushes them into pit of fanboys***

Zelda and Midna: OOOOHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO!  
Lexie: Wow, I would hate to have fanboys if they really do rip you to shreds like that… ***game over song plays***

Ganondorf: Finally… found… that damn… third key… and finished the freaking temple.

Lexie: Now you know how we gamers feel! Of course not all because some people think it's easy but dayum.

_(Dares) Ganondorf, wear headphones and listen to 'Butterfly' from Smile while singing along out loud for Link to hear._

_Zant, pose for a picture_.

_By: Triforce-Serpant_

Lexie: Never heard of this song, but I'll go for it!

Ganondorf: Ahem… ***in a really high pitched voice***

_Ai yai yai_

_Ai yai yai_

_Ai yai yai  
Where's my Samurai?_

_I'm searching for a man all across Japan_

_Just to find, to find my Samurai!  
_Link: ***Covers ears*** Make it stop!

Ganon: You don't like it?

Lexie: I do not own the song "Butterfly" it is created by … please don't hurt me.

Zant: I'm ready for my picture!  
Lexie: ***Looks in camera*** Eh, take off the helmet.

Zant: OK. ***takes off helmet***

Lexie: OH GOD NO! PUT IT BACK ON! FOR THE LOVE OF NAYRU!

Zant: ***puts it back on***

Lexie: Smile!  
Zant: ***Does a dancer pose***

Lexie: Ehh, beautiful?

_(Daress) Zelda, give Ganondorf a kiss on the cheek. _

_Link, wear a pretty pink dress and dance for the public._

_By: KhajiitJester_

Zelda: Oh man, this will not be good… ***Pecks Ganon on cheek***

Ganon: I knew you always loved me Zelda.

Zelda: ***Gasps and slaps Ganon across the cheek***

Lexie: Man, Ganon x Zelda shippers will go crazy over this!

Zelda: Lexie, you want a slap too?

Lexie: Gurl, if you hit me, you will feel way worse pain then a slap on the cheek.

Zelda: O.O ***Runs away***

Link: I have to do WHAT now?

Lexie: This is nothing to you now! You've already done it!

Link: -_-' ***Puts on a pink dress***

Everyone: ***Tries hard not to laugh***

Lexie: Readers, just imagine Link in a pink dress. I'm sure it's not a pretty thought.

Link: ***Starts dancing awkwardly***

Everyone: ***Starts laughing at him***

Link: ***Face turns red*** Stop laughing!

Lexie: Oh man, gets me every time!

_(Truths) Dark Link, I've read many a fanfiction that pairs you with Link. Is there any truth behind these?_

_(Dares) Link, I dare you to go up into Beedle's Airshop and drop HIM from the sky when he doesn't buy something from the shop!_

_Ganondorf and Ghirahim, do the Tango with every other villain from every other LoZ game._

_Zant, I dare you to go on a chick flic marathon._

_By: Daisy Bokoblin_

DL: Uhmmm… ummm…

Everyone: …

DL: Gotta run!  
Lexie: Not so fast! ***Grabs Dark Link's tunic***

DL: ***Sigh*** All those FanFictions about Link and I… the truth is… I wrote all of them.

Lexie: Ok? Now tell the truth.

DL: No, its true. I wrote all of them.

Lexie: You know that there are thousands of them, right?

DL: I know that. I'm just… so obsessed with him. Every time when I'm not a mini boss fight with him I… sit in my room day and night and write those fics. I never get any sleep because I love him so much.

Link: O.O

Everyone: O.O

Readers: O.O

The universe: O.O

Lexie: O.O… That is extremely creepy.

DL: Yes… yes it is.

Link: Potions! Get your potions here!  
Beedle: OOOOOOHHHHHH! Look at this! How much for the red potion?  
Link: One thousand rupees!  
Beedle: Umm… never mind. ***Turns away and walks toward the exit***

Link: You didn't buy anything! ***Opens trapdoor***

Beedle: NNNOOOOOOO! ***falls and lands on Ganondorf***

Ganon: Ouch! You're so heavy!

Lexie: No time for pain! Do the tango with other villans!  
Ghirahim: Finally I get a dare!  
Lexie: Here are our special guests for this dare: Yuga, Majora, Vaati, and King Demise!  
Everyone: BOOOOO! YOU ALMOST DESTROYED HYRULE!  
Lexie: All right everyone! Pair up, and let's start! ***Plays "Hips don't Lie" by Shakira***

Ghirahim: Oh yeah! I feel it!

Ganon: I'm the best dancer around!

Yuga: I'm so embarrassed.

Vaati: I hate this.  
King Demise: I was born to dance!  
Majora: I don't have any hips!  
Lexie: Thank you guys! Now guests, please leave before the Hyrule guards come and kill all of you because you were threats of Hyrule.

Zant: Oh yeah! Let's do it!  
Lexie: Here, my mom has a huge stash of chic flics. Here is 'The Notebook', 'Sex and the City' one through four, mind you, and '27 Dresses'. Wow, how do I know these?

Zant: ***Watches all of them*** Noo! Samantha doesn't deserve this! Jane, why do you have to go to so many weddings? Noah, you suck! ***Keeps on ranting about the flawed characters***

Lexie: Keep in mind; I had to use _Wikipedia_ to actually know what was happening in these movies.

_(Dares) Link, dress up as Ghirahim._

_By: Zelda maniac_

Link: Do I have to act like him too?  
Lexie: Yes!

Link: Ok… ***dresses up as Ghirahim***

Lexie: Wow, the diamond is accurate! You even dyed your hair white!  
Link: ***Hair flip*** I am Ghirahim, but please call me by my full title: Lord Ghirahim. ***Goes up to Ghirahim and does the weird tongue thingy***

Ghirahim: ;_; Lexie, I'm scared.

Link: I will tear you from limb to limb, and your screams will deafen your own ears!

Lexie: Ghirahim, this is how you acted in Skyward Sword and I guess in Hyrule Warriors.

Ghirahim: I promise I'll never act like this again… ***Shudders***

_(Dares) Link, sing a lovey-dovey duet with Malon._

_Malon, share her bed with Link tonight._

_Impa, express her love for Zelda with a kiss._

_Ghirahim, clean Link's house using only his (Ghirahim's) tongue._

_Zelda, find at least three nice things to say about Ganny._

_(Truths) Zelda, when you become Sheik, how extensive is the transformation? Like, do you grow a dingle-dangler?_

_Midna, what are your opinions on the rumors that you and Zelda are secretly lovers?_

_Zant, what first got you into dancing?_

_Link, have you ever re-incarnated as a woman? Given the option, would you do it again?_

_By: Namelessjerk mo_

Lexie: Eh, I copied and pasted it and didn't want to switch because I'm lazy. So dares first! So professional, right?

Link: Malon, let's do it!

Malon: OK!  
Malon ***Sings the first part of 'I Will Always Love You' by Mariah Carrey***

Everyone: ***Wipes tears away***

Link: ***Clears throat***

YYYOOOUUU'RRREEE HEEEEEREEE! WHEEREEEEEEVEEERR YOOUUU ARRREEE! YOOOUU AREE SAAAFE IN MYYY HEAAARRRTT!

Everyone: ***Covers ears***

Lexie: ***Shoots him with a spitball*** BOOOOOOO!

Link: ;_;

Malon: We are sharing beds? Yaay!

Link: Yes!

Lexie: Sorry, but it has to be a PG13 fic! I have to put a divider between you two!  
Link and Malon: Awww…

Impa: Zelda… I love you ***Kisses Zelda***

Zelda: -_- Thanks?

Lexie: Wow, a guardian and a goddess! I feel the love! Wait… ***Looks through FanFiction*** PEOPLE ACTUALLY SHIP YOU?  
Zelda: :O  
Impa: ***Faints***

Ghirahim: Dust! My favorite flavor!  
Everyone: …

Ghirahim: ***Licks up Link's house clean***

Link: ***Picks up a book that's dripping wet*** My book!

Zelda: Umm… let's see… ummm…

***Ten minutes later***

Lexie: CMON, DANG IT!

Zelda: OK! Ganon, you're… nice… sweet… and… funny.

Ganon: :D

Zelda: A dingle-danger?

Lexie: You know… a skiddly-boop changing into a… tally-whacker. (A/N: KEEPING IT PG13!)

Zelda: What?

Lexie: Ugh. ***Whispers in Zelda's ear***

Zelda: Oh my! Well, I never really thought about it, but yes. Basically it's a gender change.

Lexie: So… how did it feel?  
Zelda: Wha- YOU PERVERT! NEXT TRUTH PLEASE!

Midna: Wait, there's actually rumors about this shiz?

Lexie: ***Scrolls through the Internet*** Yes…

Midna: What a load of BS! Sure, she saved me, but it's because we're Princesses!  
Lexie: Whatever you say…

Zant: Ever since Ganondorf was my master, he has given me dance lessons.

Lexie: Really?

Zant: Yep.

Ganon: I dunno why, I just thought he needed a little dance lesson.

Link: I was reincarnated into a woman?  
Lexie: Says some of the fans that are guys and straight…

Link: Oh, well, even though women are weaker…

All the girls: -_-'

Link: Having bewbs would be the greatest.

Lexie: Why is everyone suddenly perverted?

_(Truths) Link, besides the kisses you've done in the dares, have you ever kissed anyone?_

_Ganondork, do you like __**like**__ Lexie?_

_Zelda, would you rather remain a princess or be the hero for once?_

_(Dares) Ganondork, go get beaten up by a bear with rabies._

_Zelda, go goth for a day._

_Tingle, annoy Impa and as soon as he gets to her nerves she can do whatever she wants to him._

_By: Roxygirl_

Link: You guys know! I've never been kissed! Dang Nintendo not shipping any of us…

Lexie: Tell me about it!

Ganon: Wait, as in love?

Lexie: Nooo, she/he's talking about dressing up in fairy outfits. -_-' Of course they are talking about love!

Gonondork: Hell no!

Lexie: Eh, I'm used to it. Why, anyways?

Ganny Poo: Because you're mean… and scary.

Zelda: Remain as a princess.

Link: And why?

Zelda: Because I'm too lazy. Besides, I'm too rich and important to do anything.

Lexie: This is why I hate famous people.

Zelda: But I was born rich and famous…

Lexie: Which makes me hate you more.

Ganondip: Really? What if I get rabies?

Lexie: Then too bad. ***Releases the bear***

Ganondorf: O.O ***Screams like a little girl running away*******

Zelda: Dang!

Lexie: Thank you, Roxygirl.

Zelda: ***Dresses in all black with piercings and black hair***

Everyone: …

Zelda: ***Licks ice cream that's black*** My favorite flavor. Death.

Link: Can we go back to girly Zelda please?

Tingle: Tingle Tingle, kooloo limpa!

Impa: I'm already annoyed. ***Hits Tingle in the face with magic***

Tingle: First my crotch, now my face! ***Runs away crying***

Everyone: ***Shrugs***

_(Dares) Malon, throw water balloons at Ganondork. _

_Lexie, taze Ganondork. _

_Tetra, kiss Link then hit him with a guitar._

_By: secret squirrel2_

Malon: Woo! More water balloons! ***Pelts Ganon over and over again***

Ganon: Why do I deserve this!? ***Dodges a water balloon***

Malon: Because you're a Ganond*ck! ***Laughs at own joke***  
Everyone: O.O

Lexie: Malon! Such language!

Malon: Much mad.

Ganon: Very sad.

Lexie: ***facepalm***

Ganon: Wait! I'm still wet!

Lexie: Which will make it even funnier. ***Tazes Ganonpoop***

Ganon: TAHSJHISYGIOPGSASDF! ***Faints***

Tetra: My two favorite things! Kissing and hitting! ***French kisses Link***

Lexie: Euugghh.

Tetra: ***Hits Link with a random guitar***

Saria: That's my guitar!

Lexie: You play guitar? Hmm… hey, you haven't had any dares!  
Saria: I know… :/

_(Truth) Saria: HOW DO YOU MAKE SUCH A CATCHY AND AWESOME SONG? _

_(Dares) Navi and Fi: Run around the room and say a bunch of annoying stuff._

_Dark Link: Chuck a bunch of Din's fires at Baconpork._

_Link: DANCE PARTY! And let me join!_

_Impa and Gumpofart: Reenact Titanic._

_Gorondork: Express your feelings for dark link and then let him beat you up while you're tied to a chair, and then let me come and beat him up, and finally let everyone beat_

_him up. Also make sure to dump a bucket of soap and glitter on him._

_By: Spudly777_

Saria: **FINALLY! **So umm… I don't know actually. I'm just a genius, I guess.

Lexie: But you didn't make the song. Koji Kondo did.

Saria: -_-'

Navi: HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HELLO! WATCH OUT!

Fi: ***Dances like a ballerina*** The batteries are low! Your hearts are low! _En dasedu, nobe sondo._

Zelda: Hey, that's my song! And you sing it horribly!

Link: The memories… the horrible, horrible memories.

DL: Baconpork?

Lexie: I guess Ganondorf. ***Laughs hysterically***

Ganon: Why do I have so many nicknames?

DL: Here's some Din's fire!

Ganon: ***Singes his butt*** AAAHHHHHH!

Lexie: Here, I'll play some Skrillex songs while you dance with Spud.

Spud: ***Starts dancing like in a rave***

Link: I hate this song!

Lexie: Too bad! Now dance!

Link: ***Dances with Spud***

Lexie: Nice dancing, Spudly! Link… not so much.

Link:

Lexie: ***Sings theme of Titanic***

Impa: ***On door in the middle of the ocean*** Jack! Jack! I… ***Reads script again* **need you.

Ganondorf: …

Impa: Jack! There's a boat! JACK!

***Scene change***

Ganondorf: ***Holding on Impa's hips*** Open your eyes…

Impa: :D

Lexie: CUT! Worst acting I've ever seen!

Impa: Like you could do better…

Lexie: ***Hits Impa with a powerful force***

Impa: ***Cries***

Lexie: Last dare! Oh my lord. ***Ties up Ganon to a chair***

Ganon: I've always wanted to say to you DL that… I've always loved you.

DL: …***Punches Ganny in the face***

***Everyone gets a chance to beat him up***

Ganon: Please… no more…

Lexie: You have the honors, Spud. ***Hands Spudly a bat***

Spud: With pleasure! ***Beats Ganon up with bat***

Everyone: LOL

Lexie: Take that, you green skinned weirdo!

Link: He's not moving…

Lexie: Oh, shi-

(9/16/2014) Man what a crazy week this has been, -_-' family issues and a bomb threat at school (everyone is safe, so it's probably a prank because the same thing happened last year). I don't even have my backpack with me, so my phone is in there. ;_; Well, at least I don't have any homework, so I can work on this and finally finish, ^.^ hehehe… Damn, my life is messed up.

***NOTICE*** I've been getting a couple of flames on this story. I understand this is not the best story, and it is not everyone's taste, but I do work hard on it. If you do not like this story, please save your time from reviewing. Thanks!

WOW FINALLY DONE! :D So many songs! I don't own all the songs on here in any way.

This one took forever, man! But I did promise to make it the longest. I needed longer chapters, so I finally did it: a long chapter. :O I even surprise myself.

Thank you soooooo much for reviewing and giving me support. Our family issues have gotten a lot better, so yes, thank you guys again! I'll try to update every weekend. I know it's a pain to wait for a story, I'm sure whoever reads a lot of FanFiction knows the pain. Until next time! Ciao!


	7. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I took a break last week, so I could do this story in sections. It makes the story more refreshing, I think so.

So I'm doing a new segment here. It's called: Best Zelda Videos on Youtube! I thought of the name. ^.^ I've watched a lot of Zelda videos on YouTube (like, A LOT), and some don't get the recognition they deserve. And also, I'm one of THOSE people who's a YouTube addict. Sooooo yeah, haha, here we go:

Look up: **Zeldamotion: A Link to the Past - Episode 1 by AeipathyIndustries**.

Funniest quote: "Well, it would make sense to name it 'Link's Legendary Apple Orchard'… what's so funny?" -Link

Comment: I've actually been waiting for a long time, and it's finally come out! You guys should check it out! It's pretty awesome.

Oh yes, and I can't forget: happy 125th anniversary to Nintendo (8/22/2014)! If you didn't know, before the 70's, Nintendo made toys and cards, which I think is pretty interesting. The company actually got together when the U.S had 33 states!

OK, enough babbling, I'm in a really good mood today so let's get this party started! ^.^

_(Truths) Dark Link: Last time you said my friend Emily under the same thing as last time, would you date Emily or would you date me? A gamer who like Legend of Zelda, Sonic the Hedgehog, Lord of the Rings, pizza, chilidogs, videogames and anything that involves some sort of fantasy?_

_Lexie: Out of all the LOZ characters with you, who do you have a crush on? _

_(Dares) Zelda: Bake cookies for everyone._

_Link: Let Navi annoy you for however long Lexie desires. _

_By: Roxygirl_

DL: Ehhh, Sonic the Hedgehog?  
Lexie: A character made by Sega.

DL: Sega! Ooohhh no no no no. ***Runs away***

Lexie: -_-' OK, I know the recent ones weren't so great ***COUGH*** _Lost World_ ***COUGH***, but jeez, have respect for opinions.

DL: Fine…

Link: Read the next truth Lexie. Oh, and by the way, never mention Sega again, we all know that you love us more.

Lexie: Sure, whatever you say. ***Reads truth*** I think everyone knows this one.

Link: Uh oh…

Lexie: LINKY POO :D ***Hugs him forever and ever***

Link: Someone get the security! ***Gets almost crushed to death by Lexie's death hug***

Security: OK missy! Let go! ***Rips Lexie off of Link, ripping his tunic***

***All girls faint from squeeing too much***

Lexie: Ahem… sorry about that. Let's just forget that ever happened…

Readers: NEVER!

Zelda: Bake cookies? I love baking!  
Readers:** *Makes comment about women belonging in the kitchen***

Zelda: I hate all of you… ***Walks in and bakes cookies***

Link: Mmm! These are great!

Ganny: Yeah, I love them!  
Zelda: Want one, Lexie?  
Lexie: Hell yeah! ***Takes a cookie***

Zelda: They're my special cookies! Homemade recipe from my Grandma!  
Lexie: ***Spits out cookie*** this is oatmeal raisin!

Zellie: So?  
Lexie: Go back in the kitchen, and make chocolate chip cookies!  
Zelda: But… these are special-

Lexie: Go and make me chocolate chip! Before I disembowel you!

Zelda: … ***Cries while making cookies*** Here…

Lexie: Mmm! So much better! What's the special ingredient?  
Zelda: My tears got in those cookies…

Lexie: Which makes 'em even better!

Link: Since when did Lexie become a sick, sadistic, son of a biscuit? Wait, I have to let Navi annoy me?  
Lexie: Yep! Since you called me a sick sadistic son of a biscuit, this is your revenge!

Link: NNUUUUUU!  
Navi: HEYHEYHEYLOOKLISTENLOOKHEYLISTENHELLOLISTENHELLO

***5 hours later***

Link: ***Dead***

Lexie: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I still love you.  
Readers: O.O

_(Truths) Skyward Sword Impa (the younger version): during your time in the present (when you are an old woman), did you ever interact with your future self?_

_Spirit Tracks Link: how did you end up being raised by Niko?_

_Ocarina of Time Link: which was your favorite mask transformation: Deku Scrub, Goron, Zora, Giant, or Fierce Deity?_

_Ocarina of Time Zelda: what was it like dressing up like a boy (I'm referring to when you disguised yourself as Sheik)?_

_(Dares) Midna: give Zant a royal beating for what he did to you._

_Ocarina of Time Link: transform into Goron Link, then challenge Darunia to a race._

_Malon: when Talon is asleep, yell in his ear "WAKE UP, YOU LAZY OAF!"_

_By: agarfinkel_

Impa: No, because I was too busy protecting Zelda, and my older self was waiting like 200 years for the Hero, so, no.

Link: Well, he didn't really raise me, but he did say I looked like an old friend of his, and he gave me a random stampbook… well, that's what Zelda Wikipedia says.

Lexie: Curse me for not playing all the Zelda games.

Link: Well, first transforming was very painful, so Deku Scrub is out. I hated being a Goron because Gorons are fat, and I like having abs. Swimming was awesome, and I was taller, but I was some weird thing, so I guess Zora.

Lexie: Oh Link, you are so goofy. Everyone loves your abs.

Link: D:

Zelda: Well, when I was disguised as a boy, it was weird because they have some new features, and some features were also taken out.

Link: Eeeuugghh e.e

Midna: Yes! Finally! I can kick some royal *ss!** *Beats up Zant***

Zant: Oww.

Tinge: Now you know how I feel!

Lexie: God, I sucked at those Goron races, so now Link is going to suck.

Link: What? ***Lexie shoves mask on Link's face*** AAAAHHHH ***Transforms***

Fangirls: Eww, he's fat.

Link:

Darunia: Ok, let's race brother!

Link: O-ok.

Zelda: 3, 2, 1, GO!  
Darunia: ***Goes faster than the speed of light***

Link: O.O ***Tries to catch up but falls off the cliff***

Lexie: Ouch, that sucks.

Malon: My dad is asleep still? WAKE UP, YOU LAZY OAF!

Talon: What in tarnation?

Lexie: Is that all you say when you wake up?  
Talon: Yeah, that's all I say.  
Lexie: I "reckon" you do. ***Rolls eyes***

_(Truths) Midna: What was it like to hang out in Link's shadow?_

_Link (skyward sword): What was it like being picked on by Groose and why_ _didn't you hit him with the hilt?  
(Dares) Zelda: confess you love for Link the kiss him for 10 seconds_

_Midna: think up as many insults as you can, tell them to Zant then beat him up._

_By: Zelink4ever2259_

Midna: It's dark.

Lexie: … Kay?

Link: Being picked on by Groose was awful. He beat me up, stole my lunch money, and gave me wedgies.

Lexie: ***Snickers*** Link getting wedgies.

Link: I really wanted to hit him with the hilt of my sword, but it was the academy's sword.

Lexie: So _THAT'S_ why Eagus (guy who trains Link with sword) said to never bring the sword outside of the Sparring Hall. O.O

Zelda: I love you Link ***Makes out with Link for 10 seconds***

All the fangirls of Link: o.o' But I wanna kiss him…

Link: Really? You love me?

Zelda: Maaaayyyybe. ;)

Link: ***Squeals***

Lexie: Lordy, I make the pairings so confusing in this story.

Midna: Zant… Shock me. Say something intelligent.

Zant: Well-

Midna: I'm far from done.

I'd slap you, but that would be animal abuse.

You must have been born on a highway, because that's where most accidents happen.

You'll never be the man your mother is.

I actually had a nightmare yesterday night; I dreamt I was you.

God made Coke, God made Pepsi, God made me, oh so sexy. God made rivers, God made lakes, God made you… well we all made mistakes.

You're so dumb that a parked car hit you.

You momma's so fat; she downloaded cheats for Wii Fit.

***And about a hundred more insults***

Lexie: Um, wow.

Zant: D:

Midna: Oh yeah, I almost forgot: ***Kicks Zant over and over again***

Zant: Eeeeuuughhh…

Midna: It's what you get for overthrowing my kingdom.

Lexie: Great, another character that died.

_(Dares) Link: crossdress for a day!_

_Navi: withstand Ganondorf's attacks for 1 hour!_

_Zant: listen to Caramelldansen for 12 hours!_

_Zelda: do a belly dance in front of Ganondorf!_

_Midna and Zelda: have an eating competition! Afterwards Ganondorf chases you both and whomever he catches first has to date him!_

_By: Stranger2Love_

Link: Not again!  
Lexie: Here's a brunette wig, a pink shirt, boyfriend jeans, and high heels! The most ridiculous outfit just for you, Link. ^.^

Link: -_-'

Ganondorf: Take this! ***Shoots random magic ball from hand***

Navi: ***Gets hit and has no effect***

Ganny: Huh? ***Throws 100 more***

Lexie: Ganondorf, remember the final battle between you and Link?

Ganonpoop: Yeah?  
Lexie: Navi was invincible to your attacks. Actually, she's invincible in general.

Ganonpork: … How?  
Lexie: I ask myself the same question.

Zant: I just watched twelve hours of Caramelldansen, and I love it! ***Starts singing and dancing it by heart***

Lexie: That's kinda impressive. It's not even in English.

Zelda: An eating contest? I'm royalty and bigger, I've eaten a lot more.

Midna: Crap.

Lexie: OK, here's two big plates of hotdogs. Ready, set, go!  
Midna: ***Eats one hotdog***

Zelda: ***Eats all 10 hotdogs***

Link: O.O

Lexie: Dayum.

Ganon: Come here princesses!  
Midna: Uh oh. ***Disappears***

Zelda: I can't run away! I ate too many hotdogs!  
Ganon: ***Touches Zellie on the shoulder*** Tag! :D

Zelda: Noooooooo!

_(Truths) Link: What do you have to say about all the love that you are receiving?_

_Link: How many ribs do you think you would've broken if you accepted that Goron hug in OoT?_

_Link: How long did it take YOU to beat the Water Temple?_

_Link: On a scale from 1-10, how difficult was it to carry Princess Ruto in OoT?_

_(Dares) Talon: Say "WHAT IN TARNATION!" repeatedly until someone tazes you_

_Impa: Chug down ten bottles of Lon Lon Milk._

_Tingle: Try to sell your maps to Jim (the bomber), make them overpriced, and see how he reacts! _

_Fork-in-your-pork: Kiss all the girls in the room (Lexie not included unless you want to)._

_Link: You know those zombie guys in OoT? REVENGE! REVENGE! REVENGE!_

_Saria: You are the better green! KILL SHREK!_

_Navi and Fi: Battle the owl in OoT and MM (forgot his name)._

_Baconpork: Let Biggoron sit on you, then let him slap you with the Biggoron Sword!_

_By: Spudly777_

Link: … What love? ***Ba dum tssh*** Thanks Lexie!  
Lexie: ***Holds drumsticks*** Yup!

Link: Hmm… probably all my ribs. I mean, a Goron is weighed around 800 pounds, so…

Lexie: So what about the Water Temple?

Link: The Water Temple made me sit in a fetal position and cry for 20 minutes. And that room before entering the boss door… So. Many. Cuts. On my. Legs.

Lexie: Ouch.

Link: And even though Ruto wasn't heavy at the time, she kept on saying that I would leave her even though I left to the next room. Also, I HAD to carry her, so I couldn't use my sword. So I say 11.

Ruto: Say what? I thought you loved carrying me!  
Lexie: Keep on dreaming princess.

Talon: ***Clears throat* **WHATINTARNATIONWHATINTARNATIONWHATINTARNATIONWHATINTARNATIONWHATINTARNATIONWHATINTARNATIONWHATINTARNATIONWHATINTARNATIONWHATINTARNATIONWHATINTARNATIONWHATINTARNATIONWHATINTARNATIONWHATINTARNATIONWHATINTARNATIONWHATINTARNATIONWHATINTARNATION-

Lexie: AAAHHH! ***Repeatedly tazes Talon***

Malon: Dad!

Everyone else: ***shrugs like nothing happened***

Malon: Hmmph! If I tazed YOUR Dad, won't you be upset?  
Lexie: She's gotta point.

Impa: Ok, here we go. ***Drinks two***

Lexie: Think she could actually do it?

Link: No, drinking too much can hurt you…

Impa: ***Drinks four more***

Everyone: Go Impa go! Go Impa go!  
Impa: ***Drinks the rest*** Ahh, so refreshing.

Lexie: Wow, and not a single joke.

Impa: Oh man, now it feels like I drank a bottle of ipecac.

Lexie: Aaaand there it is.

Impa: Be right back…

Tingle: Hello Jim! Would you like a map of Clock Town for only 200 rupees?

Jim: … But I live here…

Tingle: … ***Gives Jim map, steals his 200 rupees and runs away***

Lexie: O.O TIIINGLLLEEEEE! ***Chases him down*** that's illegal!

Link: … Fork-in-your-pork?  
Ganon: Yeah, I dunno. Anyways… ***Rubs hands together evilly***

All girls: Nooo! ***All gets a kiss from Ganon, half of them slaps him in the face***

Lexie: Ok, I gave Jim his money back and drowned Tingle. What did I miss?

Link: A kiss from ganon…

Lexie: No.

Ganon:

Lexie: Ok, next dare. ***Spawns 100 ReDeads***

Link: Oh yes, these humping ReDeads and Gibdos will BURN! ***Uses Din's Fire on all of them***

ReDeads: Eeeegghhh ***Dies***

Lexie: YES! Now I can finally make those Shrek jokes! Ya'll know what I'm talking about, readers. ;)

Readers: Oh no…

Lexie: ***Releases Shrek*** Saria... Check yourself before you Shrek yourself.

Saria: I will kill you, Shrek! With my awesome… err… Sage power?

Shrek: RAWR!

Lexie: And the fight begins!

Saria: ***Throws punches***

Shrek: Ahh! My face!

Saria: ***Turns like super Sonic*** I will kill you!  
Shrek: NOOOOOOOO! ***Gets punched and flies away***

Lexie: It's all ogre now. Just remember Saria… I pray to myself every night saying: Shrek is love… Shrek is life.

Everyone: -_-

Navi: I have to fight Kaepora Gaepora? But… I'm so small.

Fi: I got you Navi.  
Lexie: I wonder if there's Fi x Navi shippers…

Navi: Die you big stupid bird! ***Picks a feather off***

KG: …

Fi: I'll use my… magic, I guess, to kill you! Because apparently you're annoying too! ***Fires magic***

KG: …***Picks Navi up with his talons and flies away***

FI: Navi!  
Everyone else: Oh well.

Ganon: Ok Baconpork? Seriously?! What's with these names?

Lexie: I dunno, just do your dare!  
Ganon: But-

Lexie: ***Glares***

Ganon: Fine… Come here Biggoron…

Biggoron: OOOOHHHHH! I CAAAAAAN SSSSIIIIIT FIIIIINAAAAAALLLYYYYY! ***Squashes Ganon***

Ganon: ***Muffled screaming***

Biggoron: ***Sits up***

Lexie: Wow, you look like a big green and red pancake. And I don't think I've ever seen a bone go through someone's nostril like that before.

Ganon: ***Starts crying***

Biggoron: LIIIIIIINNNNNK, CAAAANN III BOOORRROOOWWW YOOUUURRR SWWOOOORRRD?

Link: Yup. ***Hands him Biggoron sword***

Biggoron: THAAAAANNNK YOOOOUUUUU. AAAANNYYYOOONEEE WAAANT AA SLLIIIICEEE OOOOFF GAAAANOONPIIIIEEE?  
Lexie: O.O Eh, no thanks.

Biggoron: MOOOOORRREEE FOOOORRRR MMMEEEEEE THEEEEEENN. ***Cuts Ganon like pizza***

Lexie: Good thing these are fictional characters and can come back to life… I'm still scarred for life though, my poor readers.

Readers: ***Hides in a corner***

_(Dares) Ganondork: Be used as a target for paintball._

_Malon: Throw pies at Zelda with your own surprise._

_By: mystery teen_

Ganon: Wait, a target?  
Lexie: WAAHH! Oh, you're alive. ***Loads paintball gun*** you better run, Ganonpork.

Ganon: O.O' ***Gets hit by like a million paintballs***

Link: Hah! You're covered in all different colors!  
Ganon: Shut up! It hurts when these pelt you!  
Malon: What's with mystery teen and me throwing stuff at people?  
Lexie: I have no idea.

Malon: Well then… TAKE THIS! ***Throws pies at Zelda***

Zelda: My dress!  
Malon: And some confetti, too! ***Shoots Zelda with confetti cannon***  
Lexie: You look like you just came from Party City.

Zelda:

_(Truths) Midna: Are you a lesbian? If so, which girl do you like? _

_OoT/MM Link: After all that time traveling, what age are you? _

_(Dares) Malon: Sing 'A Thousand Miles' by Venessa Carlton _

_Saria: Play backup on your ocarina._

_Link: Put on the Zora mask and back Malon up with guitar._

_G-dork and Tingle: Have a fight to the death without magic, and the winner gets to be run through with the Fierce Deity's blade. _

_By: pikatwins234_

Midna: I'm actually bi.

Lexie: Yeah, you seem like it. So, who's your woman crush?

Midna: Well, you know… Zelda...

Zelda: Huh?

Lexie: We all saw this coming.

Link: Umm… uh… I actually don't know. Going back in time, and being an adult trapped in a kid's body, then there's the whole turning time back three days in Majora's mask. I dunno if _I were _still growing by going back in time, or… um… yeah.

Lexie: … Nintendo made this age thing WAY too confusing.

Link: ***Crosses arms*** Tell me about it.

Malon: Oooh! My favorite song!

Lexie: How do you even know…? Ugh, nevermind… ***Starts playing intro on piano***

Saria: ***Starts playing ocarina***

Malon: _Making my way down town,_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound._

Lexie: ***Head shake***

Malon: _And I need you…_

Lexie: ***Head shake***

Malon: _And I miss you._

Lexie: ***Head shake… again***

Malon: _And now I woooonnndeeerr…_

Link: ***Starts playing guitar off key***

Lexie: ***Glares at Link*** you messed it up!  
Link: I'm sorry! I can only play like one song on this stupid thing!

Tingle: But… I don't fight…

Ganon: Hehehe… ***Pounds Tingle***

Lexie: Well this turned out kinda lame.

Link: ***Sigh*** I'll miss you, Fierce Diety's blade of doom… ***Gives it to Ganon, but still holding on to it***

Ganon: Give it to me!  
Link: I… can't… I love it too much.

Lexie: ***Facepalm*** this is why we can't have nice things, folks.

_(Dares) Ganondorf: FINALLY EXACT YOUR REVENGE! You get to beat up everyone else this time!_

_Toon Link: Zelda stole your Wind Waker in Hyrule warriors! Get her!_

_Link: Get locked in a closet with only Zelda CDI as a source of entertainment._

_Yuga and Ghiriham: HAVE AN EPIC FABULOUSNESS CONTEST!_

_Tetra: I have used my epic powers to cast a mind control spell on Link! You now have complete control over him!_

_Everyone: Here is the Triforce! _

_By: megakirbyfan_

Link: Oh… crap…

Ganon: ***Rubs hands evilly together***

Lexie: I can't watch. ***Leaves room***

***5 minutes later***

Lexie: ***Comes back in room*** Oh my goddess!

Link: HALP!  
Zelda: I can't feel my arm!

Navi: Where are my wings…

Lexie: O.O Ganon!

Ganonwig: ***Evilly laughs***

Toon Link: Give me back my Wind Waker! You don't even know how to use it!

Zelda: ***Plays Wind's Requiem with troll face***

Toon Link: Oh fu- ***Gets blown away***

Lexie: And then everyone suddenly isn't hurt anymore. Yeah, good going flower12232.

Flower12232: Are you insulting me?

Lexie: Aaaand now we are talking to ourselves… how pathetic.

Flower12232: No, I'm not pathetic!  
Lexie: Yes.

Flower12232: No.

Lexie: Yes.

Everyone: o.o Lexie? R u ok m8?

Lexie: Ok fine, let's just do the next dare.

Link: Hmm… I wonder what we're doing- ***Gets pushed in closet by Lexie***

Lexie: Here's some entertainment! ***Throws CDI and NES***

Link: OW! The _Wand of Gamelon_ hit my face!

Ghirahim: A fabulous cntest? We all know who's going to win here. And who's this Yuga anyways?

Yuga: ***Walks in through the door like a supermodel*** So you're Ghirahim? ***Hair flip***

Everyone: :O

Ghirahim: Umm… yes…

Link: I like the rainbow staff!  
Ghirahim: ***Punches Link***

Link: ***Cries***

Lexie: Ok Yuga, show me what you got!

Yuga: ***Transforms himself as a painting then back to human self*** See if you can beat THAT!

Ghirahim: Well, ok. ***Hair flip and takes off cape*** ***Does different poses and does his weird tongue thing***

Lexie: ***Nods in approval***

Ghirahim: ***Does that ritual dance*** Huh hoo huh hoo huh HUUUH!  
Everyone: ***Claps***

Lexie: And the winner is… Ghirahim!  
Yuga: ***Crosses arms*** This isn't over yet! ***Runs away crying***

Lexie: Ok Ghirahim, do your Hyrule Warriors pose! I'll take a pictograph and give it to you as an award so you can… look at yourself?

Ghirahim: Ah yes, always what I wanted. A picture of myself.

Toon Link: ***Suddenly turns robotic like*** I will do anything for you, Master.

Tetra: Hmmm… Come with me Link.

Toon Link: Yes Master.

***10 minutes later***

Lexie: O.O What did you guys do?

Tetra: I found a baseball bat and told him to hit himself on top of the head one hundred times. ***Grins evilly***

Lexie: Wow, you really think like me!  
Tetra: Well, you made like this, so-

Link: TRIFORCE!  
Ganon: WHERE?  
Zelda: It's over there!

Tetra: What- ***Gets trampled by everyone***

Tingle: It's mine!

Fi: Master, it is necessary that I should have ultimate power.

Impa: Back up fools! Zelda needs it!  
Navi: I NEED it! I'm too small!  
Lexie: GUYS!

Everyone: ***Stops and turns to Lexie***

Lexie: Whoever gets this ball first will win. ***Throws it super far***

Everyone: ***Tramples each other to get the ball***

Lexie: Hehehe… ***Takes the Triforce***

Cliffhangers are great…

Ehh, sorry this took so long, I was gone all weekend, and it was due on Saturday, but I have it up now! ^.^ Thanks for reading, and A MILLION THANKS for being so patient! You all get free hugs! ***Opens arms*** No? Ok…

I GOT HYRULE WARRIORS AND IT'S AWESOME! BGUJIUHGYAESRDTFYGUHIJKFTY I'M SO HAPPY OMG!


End file.
